bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyougako (Spirit)
Hyougako (氷河湖, Glacial Lake) is the name of Jubei Yagyū 's zanpakuto spirits. Appearance The water spirit of Jubei's zanpakuto has the apperance of a 16 year old female and stands at a petite hight of 5'3". Though she does not mind her short stature due to the size of her breasts. She has light ocean blue hair, and dark purple colored eyes. She weares a long-sleeve white blouse that has the ends slightly rolled up, with a tight yellow sweater, mostly to flaunt her bust-size, a red bow tie, and a green pleated checkered skirt. She chose to do this as a means of teasing Jubei with her sexuality as well as enticing many of the males that witness her manifestation. The ice spirit of Hyougako has short light purple hair as well as blueish-purple colored eyes and can usually be seen with a lollipop in her mouth. When she manifests herself, like the water spirit she too wears a different kind of outfit than what was seen in Jubei's Inner World. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. She also wears white and blue striped underwear. Personality Synopsis Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Self-Manisfestation: Much like Shiranui, Hyougako is able to manifest outside of Jubei's Inner World in order to assist him. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Zanpakuto Hyougako (氷河湖, Glacial Lake) is the name of Jubei's zanpakuto spirit. In its sealed state it takes the form of a slender wakazaishi with a red sheathe and a crimson cloth that dangles over the edge. Shikai: Released with command "Flow" Hyougako's wakazaishi splits open to reveal a slender katana with a cerulean colored hilt, a white snowflake-shaped guard and a blue crystal-like blade with severaldifferent engravements. It is said that this form of Hyougako has a beauty comparable to that of Sode no Shirayuki. : Shikai Special Ability: This form of Hyougako allows Jubei to be able to create water that can be hardened into a blade stronger than steel by increasing the water pressure around it. He can even cool the hydrogen molecules in the air to create a water vapor or even a dense fog in order to blind his opponent's vision. Overall, Jubei's zanpakuto ability gives him the ability to create water in any shape, form, mass or density however he chooses. :: Chikuseki (蓄積, Reservoir): This technique allows Jubei to control water and moisture. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, interactions by trapping the target in water for conductivity. It is also able to extract and utilize water from the Earth itself and as is very effective most areas. :: This allows Jubei to form his spiritual energy into the form of several serpents, which can be used to either attack an opponent, or shield him from attacks. By forcing one of these snakes inside an opponent's mouth, he is capable of stripping away their ability to breathe, killing them in the process. 2nd Shikai: Released with command "Flow Into a Frozen Wasteland" : Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Hyougako grants Jubei almost complete control over ice at will. This allows him to freeze and then control any form of water or water based attack, as well as making water attacks completely useless against him. Hyougako allows Jubei to form various pieces of weaponry made from ice as well as use it as a sturdy defense. The ice produced by Hyougako is harder than most known substances as it drains the heat from the molecules around it, effectively freezing it from the inside out. :: Hokkyokuken (極圏, Arctic): Jubei's signature technique while utilizing the ice form of his shikai. By swinging his blade, he is able to freeze the molecules around him and form them into a large bird-like creature that flies at high speeds toward the opponent. This bird has a "ghostly" quality to it and begins to erode the life of all it touches. It is able to lay waste to entire forests in one fell swoop- however, it has no effect on inorganic structures. Once shattered, the bird can split into innumerable smaller versions, which each hold a fraction of the original's power. Once in close proximity to the opponent, these birds converge at their target, freezing the parts of their body which are struck :: Judaku (受諾, Acceptance): Hyougako can attack the opponent, by shooting forth a large ice dragon similar to that of Hyorinmaru. At the point of impact, the dragon freezes whatever it has come in contact with and begins to create a clone of Jubei from its ice. The clone then continues the technique, allowing him to tear an opponent apart from various angles while he himself remains relatively safe. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Hama